The Wilting Rose
by huyandhieu
Summary: Can Carlos find it in his heart to love another? Cargan inspired by the Disney and classic version of a beloved fairy-tale. *NEW TITLE* Formerly Logan and the Carlos
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I got this idea after I was reliving my childhood and watching classic Disney movies. I really tried to change my writing style since this _is _based on a beloved fairy-tale. My life is getting really hectic, especialy with school starting and the musical I got drafted into starting rehearsals, updates will be a bit sporadic for all stories, so I apologize :( But I promise I'm not abandoning my Unrequited Love and Love, Unrequited stories, those updates should come sometimes soon :)

Anyways, if you haven't figureed out from the title, this story is based off of Beauty and the Beast. I hope you like it ^_^

* * *

><p>The winter wind blew bitterly as an old decrepit woman clad in a thin cloak made her way up through the silent, secluded forest. She shivered as she held a cane in one hand and with the other, shielded her precious object from the hostile frost that had threatened to freeze her toes through her thin shoes.<p>

After what must have been hours, she had finally reached her destination. She looked up towards the long, snowless driveway and continued on towards the ornate doors of the luxurious 3-story mansion. The building was so large, there seemed to be a division between an east wing, and a west wing. At the end of each wing stood a tower, built to look like a fairy-tale tower. The old woman's wrinkled features lifted as she smiled and thought of the blessings the family inside had received throughout their lives.

"A family with such a beautiful house will surely give me a room to stay for tonight." She said to herself as she approached the door.

Her tired brown eyes searched the walls until she found the doorbell. As she lifted her cane to ring the bell, the door flew open and warm light streamed out. She jumped a little, startled at the sudden action. The woman looked up into the annoyed eyes of a handsome caramel-skinned teenager.

"What?" The boy asked irritably.

"Hello, young man." The old woman greeted kindly, "As you can see, it is quite cold outside and I have no place to stay for the night. Will you please fetch your parents for me?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "They aren't home."

"Oh... I see..."

The freezing woman peered over his shoulder towards the wonderfully warm room longingly. From her place, she could see a Christmas tree being erected in the living room next to the crackling fireplace by people whom she assumed were the hired servants.

"May I please come inside for a bit then? I just need a place to rest my tired old my bones. I don't have much as payment, but," the old woman revealed the object she had held in her hand throughout the duration of the trip, "I will give you this for your kindness."

In her hand, she held a beautiful red rose whose petals had just begun to bloom. As she held it toward the warmth and light, the rose seemed to have come to life as it became an impossibly deeper red. The old woman smiled at her delicate treasure and offered it to the young boy.

However, when she held the rose out to him, he stared at the flower with deep contempt. "What is this, a scam? You think a rose is gonna get you in my house?"

The woman's face fell, "I know it is not much, but I beg you, allow me to come into your house for -"

"No." The boy said, glaring at the shivering woman.

"If you could just find the kindness in your heart-"

"Oh come on grandma," the boy interrupted, "are you really gonna start with that cliche thing? Who the hell do you think you are? Do you really think that I'd let you come in to my house, completely unannounced and take a rose as rent? Well guess what? I see what you're doing and it's not gonna work." The boy prepared to shut the door in the woman's face.

"I am not as I seem. We must beware of judging people by their physical appearance." The woman said cryptically.

"Yeah? Well I'm not falling for your crap, I have better things to do than freeze out here with you." As he finished his sentence he slammed the door closed.

"Stupid woman..." He muttered to himself as he headed back to the living room.

"Who was that Carlos?" asked the blonde teen setting up the Christmas tree.

"None of your business Kendall!" Carlos, the handsome tan boy snapped, "Get back to work! We aren't paying you to sit around an-"

Suddenly the door blew open and a gust of freezing cold wind came rushing into the room. The electricity died and fire in the fireplace sizzled to dying embers. Carlos and the other inhabitants of the room were thrown to the floor as the wind carried with it snow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS-" Carlos looked at the doorway and stared in shock.

In place of the decrepit woman stood a beautiful young woman with hair as yellow as the morning sun and eyes a breath-taking icy-blue. She wore a light blue dress as airy and blue as the sky, and on her head, laid a delicate crown of icicles. The cane she once held had become a thin scepter, and the rose in the other seemed to have become a duller red.

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart." She said. Her voice rang with an almost musical tone, "A curse upon your house and all within it."

She waved her scepter, and the snow in the room swirled and enveloped the five people in the room.

"Until you have learned to love another, and earn their love in return, you will remain a beast."

The swirling clouds of snow dissipated and revealed that the five people in the room had all been transformed. The large man, young girl, middle-aged woman, and Kendall had shrunk to the size of teacups and had grown wings. However, when the snow dissolved from Carlos, it revealed a sickly pale, skinny teenager with sunken eyes. From his back grew wings that resembled a bat's, and a pair of horns protruded from his forehead.

"Be warned," The enchantress spoke, "You must accomplish this before the final petal of this rose wilts. If you do not, you shall stay in this form forever."

And with the last word spoken, she disappeared in a small whirlwind of snow.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what'd you think? Do you like this different writing style? Do you like the way this is going? Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heeeyyyy...

It's definitely been a while, sorry about disappearing for months. Lots of school activities occured and my new job, and blah blah blah. You don't really care. The important thing is, I'm back! Thank you all who expressed interest in my story :) It really warms my heart to know that people are reading. And for all of you who reviewed, I love you. It keeps me wanting to continue to write :)

HOWEVER! Because I've been gone for so long, I realize there's another Beauty and the Beast Cargan out there somewhere. Please don't compare the two of us, for I'm sure the other is better than this one anyway.

There's a lot more I want to say, but message me if you want to know about what's going on and what my plans are for this story and my two other ones.

Disclaimer: This story contains profanity and mentions of sexual themes.

A Cargan love story inspired by Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_, and the original _La Belle et la Bête._

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the small town of Oharra, causing the freshly-fallen snow to shine and glitter with great beauty. The town was slightly secluded from the rest of the world, being placed in the middle of a dense forest of pinewoods and fir trees. Visitors were rare, but welcome by all the residents of Oharra who, at times, grew tired of one another's presence. Only two roads led to the town, one from the east which lead to the ocean, and the other from west which led to the bustling city of Costa.<p>

The small town began to stir as the bakery began to prepare to make their first batch of the day. Children ran outside bundled up in scarves and mittens to quickly shovel the snow from the driveway and finish their chores so they could indulge in their snow-day activities and revel in their winter vacation. The parents and adults of the town started their morning brew of coffee as they prepared for their day of post-Christmas work, while the teenagers of Oharra didn't so much as stir from their beds.

All except for one pale brown-eyed brunette who was reading a book and eating a stale piece of toast in a spartan-esque kitchen with a table, one chair, a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, and a sink.

The teen lived in a small, previously abandoned house that was isolated from the other houses and the vein of the town. In olden days, it would have been accused of being a cottage if it weren't for the fact that it was lacking any sort of garden or yard. The heater had broken two years prior to the inhabitant's presence. The house boasted only one bedroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen. The boy, having lost his parents at the age of 13, was given what he referred to as his, "humble abode", by the mayor of the town who felt pity for the young orphan.

Every day until he had reached the age of 17, and requested she stop, the baker of Oharra would check in on his condition and give him the unsold breads and pastries of the day as well as some meats and greens the local grocery store could spare.

Quiet, shy, polite, and smart, the boy spent most of his free-time in the library studying to become a doctor, his best friend being the school librarian. After all the day's classes would end, the boy would spend hours in the library studying his medical textbooks in the hopes of getting accepted into a prestigious college.

*ding dong*

The ring of a doorbell interrupted the brunette's breakfast. Curious as to who the unexpected visitor might be, he got up and answered the door. To his great dismay, there stood a tall, handsome brunette dressed in warm clothes who leaned against the wall outside with an air of arrogance.

"Hey Logan," the tall boy winked, "wanna let me in?"

"Actually James, I-" Logan started, but was quickly pushed aside as the unwelcome intruder stepped inside his house, tracking snow.

"Here we go." Logan sighed, closing the door.

"So, babe," James turned, "wanna catch a movie with me tonight?"

Logan cringed at the use of James' pet name, "Sorry James, but I've got a big AP Bio test I have to study for."

The taller boy rolled his eyes and stalked his way towards Logan, eventually trapping him against the door by leaning his arms against the entrywa, successfully caging the younger boy. Logan's heartbeat began to slowly increase as he began to realize what was happening.

"You sayin' you'd rather be reading that stupid book than watching a movie with me?" James asked, leaning his face closer to Logan's.

"Um... I really appreciate the offer James..." Logan reached for the doorknob and quickly ducked underneath James arms and opened the door. Caught by surprise, the narcissistic boy no longer had something to lean on to as the door swung open and he rolled comically out the door, down the steps, and into the trunk of a tree, shaking the snow off the leaves and over his body. "But I really have to get some studying done." Logan said quickly before shutting the door.

James slowly got up, wincing in pain as the impact of the trunk to his face began to sting and leave a red mark on his face. He turned around to look at the tiny house and screamed, "YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH-"

"Well, well, looks like there IS someone who can resist your 'charm'." Came a sarcastic voice. A teenage girl dressed in fashionable winter clothes stepped out from behind the tree and stared at the infuriated boy with bored eyes. "Well, including me."

"Shut up Camille!" James spat, brushing the snow off his clothes, "I'll get him to want me so bad, he'll be begging me to fuck him."

The girl rolled her eyes, "And why would he want to do that?"

"Because I'm me. Do you see this?" James flexed his arms, "Who wouldn't want this?"

Camille put her hands over her mouth as her eyes began to gain life, "Oh James! You're so hot! Please, allow me to bend over as you violate me in ways that I never thought possible!" Camille squealed. She once again resumed her bored stance and leaned against the trunk of the tree that probably had James' face imprinted on it somewhere. "You're disgusting."

"If I'm disgusting, then why have I banged half the girls in this town?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because all the girls in this town are whores and settle for you." Camille retorted, "Which begs the question, why do you want Logan so much?"

James smirked, "I'm bored of pussy right now. I was wondering what a nice ass-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this speech before." Camille interrupted, "Give it up, James, you've been trying to get him for the past 3 months. If he was even slightly interested, don't you think you would've gotten a better response?"

"The nerd's just playing hard to get." James shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and calling him a nerd will just make him want you even more." Camille said, rolling her eyes.

James smirked, "Maybe he likes being abused."

"I'm leaving," Camille stated, standing up straight and walking away, "I can only handle a few minutes of your stupidity before my IQ begins to deteriorate."

James called out after her, "I'm gonna get him one way or another Camille!"

"Leave the kid alone, James." Camille said over her shoulder, "Unlike you, he's actually going somewhere. Besides, he's had a hard enough life as it is."

And with that, the girl disappeared behind a row of houses.

James continued to smirk as he turned to look at the house one last time, "Believe me, babe," he said, "I'm gonna have your ass whether you give it to me, or I have to take it for myself." The boy turned around and walked out of sight.

The door to the tiny house cracked open and a portion of a face peered outside. Nothing but the imprints of footsteps in the snow was left outside. The door swung open and Logan stepped out into the sun and stretched, dressed in nothing but a simple T-shirt and jeans. He sighed, brushed the snow off the first step, and sat down to gaze at the tree James had crashed into. He smiled softly at the tree and took a minute to enjoy its beauty.

The morning sun gently shone through the branches, creating a mural of light and shadow on the snow. The strong trunk rose from the ground, unharmed by the impact of James face slamming into it, and stood proudly in front of the house. At the base of the trunk, a small plaque was constructed with the words, "For as long as this tree stands, the thoughts and prayers of Joanna, Austin, and baby Logan Mitchell will be with the residents of this house."

The boy stood up and approached the tree. He lifted his fingers and gently touched the tree, "Thanks for the prayers Mom and Dad." Logan spoke softly, "Happy anniversary. I miss you every day." His fingers lingered on the trunk as he gazed down at the plaque with his name on it. He released a sigh and walked back into the house to study.

* * *

><p>Behind the boy's house, deep in the forest, the sound of footsteps crunching the freshly-fallen snow could be heard, followed by similar sounds trailing behind it. A hooded girl panted as she weaved through the barren trees, trying to escape a masked trio of men chasing after her. Her nose was bright red and a wisp of moisture appeared with each pained breath. Not knowing where she was going, she held the bag to her chest, hoping she could find some sort of refuge before her pursuers could catch up to her.<p>

"Come on girlie," came a rough voice from behind, "you know you can't run forever."

"You know we'll get you eventually!" Another malicious voice said.

Her heart beat quickly in her chest as the muscles in her body began to fatigue. Tears threatened to release as she began to realize that she could not continue much farther.

The blood pounded in her ears as she continued to run. She began to stumble as her legs began to give out from beneath her, but regained her footing. The men behind began to laugh as she began to show signs of exhaustion. Their eyes narrowed and a wicked grin crept on each of their faces as they imagined the types of tortures they could do on the defenseless girl.

The forest thickened dramatically as the trees grew closer and closer together.

One of the men frowned, "We're gonna lose her!" he shouted as the trees began to obstruct their view of the target.

"Enough dicking around, grab her now!" Another said.

The three men increased their speed as they tried to catch the fleeing girl before she disappeared from view. But, they were too late. Just as they began to gain speed, the girl turned right and dove into a thicket of brambles. The men attempted to follow the girl through the thick briars, but could not stand the sharp thorns that pierced their skin.

The leader of the pack glared at his companions, "What the FUCK was that?" he yelled.

His two followers looked at the ground in shame, "Sorry, boss. We just thought that-"

"I don't CARE what you thought, do you know how much SHIT we're in now?" The leader barked, "If she calls the cops, we're gonna be fucked!"

"But we have our masks on..." one of his subordinates weakly stated.

"Doesn't matter, if she recognizes our voices, it's game over. We have to lay low for a while. If anyone figures out what we do, it'll be life sentences for all three of us."

"But boss-"

"SHUT UP! We're going back to town and burning our masks and clothes. I got caught once. I'm not gonna let it happen again."

The three men stalked back the way they came from, following the snow trail they left behind.

Meanwhile, the hooded girl continued to crawl through the bush, amazed that she had escaped her pursuers and confused as to why she had not been injured by the sharp thorns. When she came out from the thick bush of thorns, she sat down in the snow to catch her breath. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. As she waited for her heartbeat to slow and her breathing to even, she opened her bag to make sure the contents inside were safe. Her heart fell a bit when she saw that the contents of her bag lacked one item, but shook off her dismay when she thought about her narrow escape from possible death.

When she felt as if she could move on, the girl stood up to get a good look of her surroundings. To her surprise, she was standing before a large mansion that seemed to go under a bit of hard times. The lavish driveway had been overgrown with weeds and a gate that blocked the entrance to the outside world had rusted to a dull, brown color. The girl was puzzled. How had she gotten into this area? She looked behind her at a small hole in one of the walls of the estate. It seemed as if the hole once allowed pets and children to sneak out of the mansion, but had been long abandoned and covered by bushes of sharp thorns.

She gazed at the towers at the end of both wings of the mansion and shivered as it reminded her of an abandoned castle. Dark clouds began to gather and thunder crashed in the distance, causing the girl to jump. Too afraid to go back, the girl decided that if she wanted to seek shelter from the coming storm, she would have to take refuge in the abandoned mansion. She walked up to the porch and put her bag down on the floor to open the door. Before she could touch the handle, however, the door swung open. A sickly, terrifying figure grabbed her leg and dragged her inside.

"HE-"

The door shut.

The snowstorm began to blow its bitter cold wind as thunder roared around the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Who's the girl? I don't know, looks like you'll have to find out for yourselves ;)

Please review! It'll keep me writing more and more for you lovely people 3


End file.
